1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cogeneration system, particularly to a cogeneration system having a generation unit equipped with a generator and an internal combustion engine for driving the generator.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, cogeneration systems have been developed that are equipped with an internal combustion engine-driven generator and are installed in an AC power supply line between a commercial power network and an electrical load for supplying power to the load in interconnection with the power network and also for supplying hot water or the like heated using exhaust heat from the engine to a thermal load, as taught, for example, by Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. Hei 8 (1996)-4586.
As mentioned in the reference, such a cogeneration system is ordinarily equipped with a hot water tank that contains generated hot water. However, when the system is configured to have the tank, it causes increase in size and a space for the installation.